1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soil sampling device.
More particularly, this invention relates to a simple, hand held tool for obtaining soil samples at moderate depths.
2. Prior Art
Soil samples are necessary for many horticultural ventures such as gardening or raising potted plants. The sample yields a variety of information including moisture content and soil structure or make-up. Tools used for obtaining soil samples are generally cumbersome, difficult to use and maintain, expensive and generally unsuitable for domestic use. Many times frequent sampling is necessary, especially when moisture content is the factor being determined. Therefore, a tool which can obtain a sample quickly and which is easily cleaned is desirable.
In garden plots or flower beds moisture in the sample may vary a great deal depending on the depth at which the sample is taken. Therefore, compartments are generally used to obtain soil samples from different depths. Typical problems with obtaining samples in these compartments are reducing contamination from soil at depths other than the sample depth, and preventing the loss of the sample from the compartment when the tool is withdrawn from the soil. Retaining sample integrity in each compartment will reduce contamination of the sample from soil at different depths.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved soil sampling tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive soil sampling tool.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a tool for sampling soil which can be used quickly and easily.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a soil sampling tool which can be easily cleaned after use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a soil sampling tool which obtains samples from varying depths.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to retain the integrity of each sample taken when the tool is withdrawn from the soil.